


Sweet Dreams

by SpooktacularMe



Category: Devil May Cry, モノノ怪 | Mononoke (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: Nero paused. How would it sound to say a man who looked like he was made of golden flames and bronze skin crashed through the roof here.
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Enjoy this short little fic. I 100% love Kusuriuri aka the Medicine Seller from Mononoke (and not the one you’re probably thinking of lol). 
> 
> It would be so interesting to see a crossover featuring the DMC cast! Dynamic for sure. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> Title pulled from listening to Purrple Cat’s EP of the same name. :3

“Hey, did you see a guy—“

Nero paused. How would it sound to say a man who looked like he was made of golden flames and bronze skin crashed through the roof here. 

“There is no one but I,” the man spoke without turning to face Nero. 

The man, garbed in a vivid blue kimono and heavy backpack, began to make his way out of the building. 

Nero jogged the rest of the way.

“Oh I could’ve sworn he came this way,” supplied Nero, his eyes taking in this strange and colorful man. 

“Oh?” A faint hum as the stranger turned to face him, mesmerizing blue eyes lined with strange red markings met his own.

Nero took in the messy blonde hair, kept underneath a purple bandana paired with pointed ears as he slowed to a stop several feet from the stranger.

”Our eyes often deceive us,” the man gave a slow feline smile, a flash of fangs in the low light, “maybe such a thing has happened with you.”

Nero blushed as he met the piercing gaze of this hauntingly beautiful man. 

He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Yeah, sorry to bother you.”

The man tilted his head back, gaze roving over Nero before meeting his eyes once again. 

“We may meet again, when it is necessary for me to know your..

Shape. 

Truth. 

Reasoning.” 

With those last three words, the man’s slender fingers—tipped with sharp purple nails— tapped a rhythm out against a unique looking sword sheath. 

He then fully turned away from Nero’s confused countenance and left the desolate building. 

Nero watched until the stranger disappeared, a loose thread of tension finally dissipating in his body. 

“Odd guy,” he murmured out loud. 

As he turned to go back the way he came, a flash of red caught his eye. Squatting down, he picked up what looked like a fuda slip. Most of the paper had burned, but he could make out part of an eye. He pocketed the slip and stood back up. 

Casting his gaze backwards one more time, Nero stepped out of the building and began the walk to Nico’s van.

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in the Medicine Seller:
> 
> https:// mononoke. fandom. com/ wiki/ Medicine_Seller
> 
> Hopefully AO3 doesn’t botch the link. 😬


End file.
